A Hard Day's Night
by RoastedWolf
Summary: Zombie!AU. Elsa was driving home when she first saw one. She was heading down the M25 at seventy miles per hour, gunning it home after a two-week work trip. 'A Hard Day's Night' was blaring through the car's speakers as she sang along, thinking of her precious Anna, waiting for her at home. But then something had lurched out into the middle of the road.


Elsa was driving home when she first saw one. She was heading down the M25 at seventy miles per hour, gunning it home after a two-week work trip. 'A Hard Day's Night' was blaring through the car's speakers as she sang along, thinking of her precious Anna, waiting for her at home. But then something had lurched out into the middle of the road, slamming into the front of her Audi and thundering over the hood, smashing the windscreen as she'd lost control of the car, sending over three thousand pounds of silver steel wheeling into a ditch on the side of the road, screaming in terror.

And then the whole world had gone black.

* * *

_Tick, tick, tick, tick…_

"Oh, _fuck…_"

Elsa came to with a groan, the tang of blood strong in her mouth as the green flash of the indicator burned her unfocused eyes. She quickly shut them again, taking stock of her body. Everything was aching as though she'd been thrown off a horse, the icy spikes of a migraine burying themselves deep into her skull.

_I had an accident. _She realised groggily, cracking her eyes open again. The airbag had punched its way out of the steering wheel and was hanging limply over her lap like a parachute. She glanced out the shattered windscreen before groaning again. The front was soundly wrapped around a tree, metal crunched and wrecked.

_No, oh no, I just finished paying this off!_

Heart sinking, she reached for the indicator, switching it off, leaving her in total darkness. Night had fallen while she had been unconscious – rain pattered lightly on the roof, following the glacial cracks in the windscreen like mini rivers.

It took her a moment to find it odd that she wasn't in hospital. Her pale hand reached up, long thin fingers brushing at the drying blood on her cheek. She followed the trail, finding a cut on her forehead.

The first thing she could think of was checking her phone. Reaching into the pocket of her jacket, she drew it out. It was on 2% battery, and fading fast. _How long was I out? It was early evening when I was driving home._ She knew instinctively that it wasn't enough to call Anna.

Glancing out the window at the rain, she pushed open her car door and shifted out, relieved that her legs were moving correctly. Fragments of the accident were coming back to her in snatches; a hulking figure, the car spinning out of control as she slammed the breaks on, skidding off the road. _Shit._

Elsa stood, lip twisting into a grimace at the lancing pain up her right leg. She peered down; she was relieved to see her skirt and stockings were not torn. _Must have bruised it._ She thought before she turned to peer at her Audi. Her car was completely wrecked, hardly recognisable locked in its intimate embrace with the tree trunk.

Elsa sighed, looking back up the slope to the road, the rain wetting the blood on her face and making it trickle back into her mouth. She spat it out, grimacing before she made her way up to the motorway. The slope was steep and slippery with rain, making her fall and clutch at the grass on more than one occasion. Half way up she slipped her high heels off and continued on stockinged feet.

When she finally made it to the top, her breath was scything in and out of her chest sharply, hand pressing into a stitch at her side. She wasn't the athletic one – Anna was always doing some sport or other: running, swimming, horse riding to name just a few. Elsa was a paper pusher, game player, comic book reader. Yet she also liked the finer things in life; she preferred dresses to shorts, as Anna was latterly inclined. Laughing softly to herself at the thought, she waited to catch her breath before continuing onwards up the road. The rain started coming down harder as she walked, looking for the orange SOS phone box she could use to call someone to pick her and her car up. She just hoped against hope they would come along soon – she was getting colder as the rain soaked through her jacket and shirt.

The road was curiously devoid of other cars, the headlamps above flickering despondently. She glanced back, keeping track of where her car had sped off the road as she kept walking. If she was honest with herself, she was surprised she wasn't more unsettled by her accident. Somehow, the rain was clearing her thoughts.

She finally made it to the SOS box after almost ten minutes of walking. Hands shaking, shoulders shivering with the cold, she opened up the box and drew out the phone, pressing the black carapace to her ear.

The line was dead.

_Shit._

Letting loose a groan of frustration, Elsa shoved the phone back onto its holder, staring up the road. It was another mile to the next SOS box, if she was lucky, and somehow she didn't really fancy walking that far. Sighing and rubbing the back of her neck, she started back towards her car. It would be warmer in there, and dry at least. She would wait until morning.

The trek back didn't take as long, even the rain wasn't coming down as hard. Elsa couldn't help but smile to herself at the thought of what Anna would say if she knew of her situation. Cool, collected Elsa stuck with the wreck of a car she'd saved up to buy for years, having to wait for rescue like some damsel in distress.

She slid back down the slope, humming to herself as she picked herself up at the bottom, dusting off her skirt and making her way back to the car. Somehow she was amazed that she wasn't hurt more. Although her head was pounding and her leg was aching, she wasn't feeling all that bad. She figured she was lucky, very lucky.

Elsa wrenched open the back door, leaning into it and shuffling her briefcase out the way, shoving back some flyaway strands of hair out of her eyes. She supposed she should sleep. No doubt tomorrow would be an early start and a long walk to the SOS phone box.

She was about to settle in when she heard a groan.

A human groan.

She sat up so quickly she cracked her head against the roof of her car. Backing out of the door and rubbing her head, she straightened and cast her gaze into the night, frowning when she saw someone shuffling towards her.

"Sir, are you alright?" She called, her voice hoarse with misuse. The shuffler did not respond, instead turning more in her general direction and moving towards her, dragging a foot out behind it.

"Sir?"

Her stomach went liquid as the distinct stench of rotten flesh hit her like a brick wall. Bile rose up her throat as she stepped forwards nervously. Nibbling her lip lightly, she cleared her throat, squinting into the gloom as the figure continued moving towards her, moaning softly.

The sound made the hairs on the nape of her neck rise high.

Instinctively, she ducked back into the car, hand groping madly under the front seat, fingers finally curling around something cool and solid. She wrenched at it with mounting panic, crying out when it got stuck. The moaning was getting closer and closer – she could even hear its rattling breath. It was as though the creature was breathing through a veil of blood.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck! _She thought, struggling with her steering wheel lock, trying hard not to lose control of her fear. It rattled madly, scraping against the underside of the seat before she finally yanked it out.

Wheeling around, she saw that the figure was much closer, an arm thrown outwards, bloody fingers curled into a claw. Terror made her stomach churn as she held the steering wheel lock back over her shoulder with both hands, throat bobbing as she swallowed.

"D-don't come any closer!" She stammered, edging along the haunch of the car and around the boot, keeping an eye on her adversary. The figure ambled closer, the clouds parting and allowing the milky light of the moon to bathe them.

The figure's left half was completely smashed in, ribs shattered and guts hanging out of the gash in its flank, glistening in the light as rain continued to patter down on them both. Its dead, dull eyes were focused on her, mouth hanging wide open as a moan erupted out of its barely-there throat. It was a few moments before Elsa noticed the silver paint on what remained of its left thigh.

Silver paint that matched her car.

As soon as the moon had appeared, its innocent light had faded, leaving Elsa to scramble away from the horrific sight before her in darkness. Her grip around her steering wheel lock tightened as her mind frantically jumped to a strange thought. _Zombie._

She sucked in a panicked breath, heart pounding. _This is like something out of the Walking Dead. What would Rick Grimes do?_

The zombie had now worked out it had to shuffle its way around the boot of the car, arm still thrown forward. Its jaw was slightly unhinged, hanging loosely from one side, teeth snapping together audibly as it struggled towards her.

Elsa continued to retreat, hands sweaty around the now warm metal. She knew what she had to do, but she was reluctant to do it. _Aim for the brain._

She moved quickly, jogging around the car and coming up behind the creature, fighting the urge to gag at the sound of its rancid, rattling breath. As she did so, it turned to follow her, groaning again and staring at her with those cold, dead eyes. She darted forward, hoisting her weapon above her head with both arms before bringing it down hard on the zombie's skull.

The bone folded in around the steering wheel lock, blood flooding out as she wrenched the metal back, skin and hair stuck to it. The creature let out another moan, lurching forwards before falling flat onto the ground, arms reaching for her. Elsa let out another panicked cry, bringing the weapon down again, smashing the zombie's skull into pieces. She struck it three, four, five times before she was convinced it was dead.

She then vomited at the sight of all the gore.

Spitting the taste of bile off her tongue and wiping her mouth with her sleeve, she dared to look at the creature. It wasn't moving – its brain and bits of skull littered the grass around its head. Her gorge rose again and she quickly turned away, dropping her weapon onto the ground and ducking back into her car.

She was sure of one thing. She needed to get to Anna.

Grabbing her briefcase and opening it, she shuffled aside her papers, searching for the spare phone she kept on her at all times. Luckily, it was a Nokia, therefore indestructible. Unfortunately, however, it was out of battery.

"Fuck." She muttered, running purely off adrenaline as she headed around the front of the car to the trunk, wanting to avoid the dead body as much as possible. Heaving open the boot, she squinted into it, grabbing her foldaway bike and a torch. She had to get to London, even though her instincts and years of playing Resident Evil told her to avoid a huge city like that in times of zombie apocalypse.

Reaching into the black tool bag – the tool bag Anna had put there for when she had to fix Elsa's car – she drew out a tire iron, wishing she had a crowbar. If Half Life had taught her anything, it was that crowbars were useful. She shoved the tire iron into her belt, undoing her hair and retying it into a braid tucked close to her head. _Number one rule of a zombie apocalypse, _she thought_, cut your hair._

Next, she dug into her gym bag, dragging out her trainers and a pair of sweatpants. It would be easier for her to travel with them, rather than high heels. She changed quickly, abandoning her stockings, skirt and heels in the back of the car, sliding into a pair of clean socks and sweatpants, humming as she did up the laces of her trainers.

She grabbed her bike's seat, heaving it up the slope and onto the road. She was unfolding it when she realised she was jumping to too many conclusions. Elsa gave herself pause, glancing back down at her car and the dead body of her assailant. What if she was wrong? What if there wasn't an apocalypse at all and the man who'd attacked her had been an isolated incident? _Don't be stupid. He had to catch it from somewhere. I should check the body for bites. Must be careful not to ingest any of his body fluids. _

She slid her way back down the slope, pulling a handkerchief out of her back pocket and securing it over her nose and mouth. The stench of rotting flesh made her throat stick as she made her way over to the body. _I wonder how long he was dead before he reanimated._ She thought as she knelt beside the corpse. Clenching her jaw and fighting the urge to throw up again, she carefully turned the body over onto its back, surveying its face. The man before the monster had clearly been in his mid to late thirties – what remained of his head was covered in blood, but his hair was dark, healthy.

Drawing her torch out of her pocket, she turned it on, the beams of light falling over his pale flesh. Firstly, she drew up the sleeves of his shirt, checking his wrists and elbow joints for bites. Nothing. Shifting down to his feet, she heaved his shoes off, inhaling sharply when she saw the matted flesh on his left ankle. _That proves it then. There is more than one._

She leapt to her feet, hurrying to the puddle that had formed in a dent in her car and washed her hands free of blood. She still felt dirty, but that would have to do for now. If only she had hand sanitizer!

Scrambling back up the slope, she finished unfolding her bike, strapping the torch to the handlebars with her belt. With a final glance down at her car and the corpse, she mounted the bike and began on her way.

* * *

The city was deadly quiet as Elsa forged her way through Brixton. Cars littered the streets, trash shifting with the wind. Again, she was forced to wonder how long she'd been knocked out for. It could not have been for more than a few hours. Then again, she had been out of the city for almost two weeks, working on a design concept for a secluded building somewhere in Nottingham.

Dawn was just breaching the sky, casting its dim, grey light on her as she cycled past the McDonalds. The shops on either side looked dull and abandoned; she felt a lump grow in her throat at the sight of blood sprayed around the unhinged door of one.

She was very nearly home. She and Anna had rented out a small, rough house just off of Effra Road almost a year ago after coming to England from Norway, sharing it with roommates Kristoff and Hans, and their dog, Sven – Elsa was an architect and Anna worked as a volunteer at the youth centre a little way down the road. She could not stop the panic that rose at thought of her lover's fate. Of course, Anna was more than a lover. She was also Elsa's little sister, a fact she and Anna had concealed with their lives.

She turned down their street, panting slightly as she sped up, heart pounding. She could only hope, pray that Anna was all right. That she was home safe. The houses down their road had faired no better – yet again they were apparently deserted. It was as though an angry mob had forged down the road, smashing windows and overturning cars. Once or twice, the wheels of her bike went over a patch of dried blood. Every push of the peddles made her heart sink further.

"No…!" The word came out of her softly as she drew up outside their home. She scrambled off the bike, leaving it on the ground and sucking in a desperate breath, tears springing to her eyes as she took in the sight of it. The front door was broken in, hanging off a hinge in the doorway. The upstairs windows were only half boarded over, the living room ones smashed. Glass littered the ground around the gate like fallen ice. "No, God, please, no!"

Drawing the tire iron out of her belt, she stepped onto the path towards their desecrated home, forcing herself to move slowly. Images of Anna sprawled on the bed, lifeless and bloody soared into her mind's eye, making her heart throb in her throat. Edging in through the doorway, Elsa made sure not to allow glass to crunch under her trainer, ears pricked for any sound. Hearing nothing, she moved toward, ducking her head into the front room.

Other than the smashed window and rain wet couch, the room appeared remarkably undamaged. Pictures of herself and Anna littered the mantelpiece, a couple more of Hans and Kristoff beside them. She moved in further, a shaking hand coming to rest on one such picture. She and Anna were holding each other, smiling into the camera while Hans and Kristoff were in each corner, arms wrapped around them.

Trying hard not to sob, Elsa drew the picture out of its frame and tucked it into her jacket pocket, heading back out the room and down the hallway, checking the living room and kitchen separately.

The living room was untouched.

The kitchen, however, was a mess. The back door was open, dried blood coating the white tile floor in a swathe of coppery brown. Elsa stood there for a moment, hand resting on the kitchen door handle, staring at the blood with mounting horror. _Anna…_

She hurried out into their small garden, following the trail of blood out onto the patio. There, discarded by the fence, was a body. Head caved in, chin slumped against a lifeless chest, red gore covering its arms and hands.

Her breath seized in her throat as she clutched at her heart, automatically assuming the worst. It took her a moment of blind, agonising panic to realise she didn't recognise the unfortunate soul.

_Good girl._ Elsa thought to herself, chest swelling with inexplicable pride. _You fought. And you ran. That's my girl, Anna. That's my girl._

Turning back to the house, she strode back into the kitchen, checking if the water worked – which luckily, it did although there was no hot water – before heading to the stairs. She listened out again, hoping against hope that the house was deserted. Hearing nothing, she started up the staircase, stepping over that one squeaky step and continuing upstairs.

She swiftly checked all the rooms, going weak with relief when she discovered they were almost in perfect condition: her and Anna's room was in equal parts tidy and disarray, as was usual when Elsa went away for business trips; Kristoff's room was messy and disorganised; Hans' bedroom was painstakingly tidy and the bathroom was as it usually was, clean because Hans was a clean freak. She was sure if it wasn't for her and Hans, Anna and Kristoff would be content to live as slobs.

Finally giving in to her raging thirst, Elsa turned on the tap and took great gulps of water, groaning as exhaustion set in. She was tired and hungry – she'd been so desperate to get home she hadn't dared stop for almost four hours. She couldn't remember doing more exercise in her life.

But, if video games had taught her anything, it was that she could not sleep until the house – or at least the upstairs – was secure.

After drinking her fill she went back downstairs and into the kitchen, opening the fridge in a vain attempt to find food. She wasn't in luck – the milk was over by a week and there wasn't much food left. Evidently, the day Anna and the other two had abandoned the house hadn't been after a shopping day. Sighing, she switched to searching the cupboards. The first she tried was empty except for a can of pickled eggs. Trying not to make a sound in disgust, she grabbed it, setting it on the counter before checking the other cupboard.

She struck gold – three cans of Heniz raviolis and a can of baked beans. Quickly opening up the cutlery drawer, she drew out a can opener and a fork and tucked in. She finished the first can of ravioli within two minutes, licking her fork of the sauce before eyeing the rest of her food hungrily. _No. If that's all I've got, I need to conserve my food. I'll leave the rest for now – tomorrow I'll go raid the closest food shop._ The singular can did nothing to dent her hunger, but she steadily ignored it as she checked the other cupboards.

Nothing. Not even a crumb.

Gathering what little supplies she had, she headed back upstairs and into her bedroom, dumping the food onto the bed before getting ready for the rest of her chores. Firstly, she headed into Kristoff's room, grabbing his desk and dragging it out into the hallway, tipping it onto its side and placing it at the top of the stairs. Wedging it in place just so, she rattled it, checking it was secure before grabbing the desk chair and throwing it down the stairs.

It made an enormous crash, but stayed where she had thrown it, landing just at the bottom of the staircase, ensuring it was blocked. Feeling slightly safer, she trotted into Hans' room and repeated the process, blocking off the staircase into the hallway as best she could. By this point, she was dizzy with exhaustion, hands shaking and eyes heavy as she heaved the chest of drawers standing in the hallway against the desk, ensuring nothing would be able to get upstairs.

It hit the wall with a thump and she let out a gasp of relief, rubbing her tired eyes as she picked herself up, stumbling to her bedroom. She allowed herself a minute to pull off her sweaty clothes and drag on some sweats before she collapsed onto the bed, eyes falling closed as sleep took her.

* * *

The sound of something smashing awoke Elsa with a jerk. Rather than sitting up straight away, she remained where she was lying, eyes open and staring with unfocused concentration at the wall. She listened with all her might, heart fluttering against her ribs as whoever – or whatever – it was moved into the kitchen.

"There is nothing here." Said a very human voice, the sound of cupboards opening and closing echoing up towards her. "Whoever was here cleared out quickly."

"Then we should move on. It would not do to linger. The shufflers will be coming out soon." The second voice was softer and definitely female.

Elsa glanced at her window, frowning slightly. It was early evening – the sun was just beginning to set over the tiled roofs opposite her. If it weren't for the shattered window across the street, it could have been a normal day.

The sounds from downstairs continued and Elsa heard the two intruders moving around. There was the familiar creak of the loose floorboard in the hallway before the first voice spoke again.

"Huh. Someone's here, I think."

Elsa got swiftly out of bed as she heard the chair at the bottom of the stairs being moved and the steps creaking. She crouched out in the doorway of her bedroom, drawing out her tire iron and holding it, waiting with bated breath.

"Hello? We're not here to hurt you! We're living, unbitten and we have supplies to spare!"

Elsa watched as a pair of large round glasses and a head of brown hair appeared in the gaps between the banisters. She started, knuckles white around her tire iron.

"Who are you?" She demanded, edging forward. "What do you want?"

"Milo, who is it?" The second voice was closer now; she could hear it had a slight accent. Another head appeared beside the first, white locks tied into a brisk ponytail. "Ah, a survivor."

"My name is Milo," his dark eyes flashed to his partner before continuing, "and this is my wife, Kida. We just need somewhere to stay for the night."

Elsa stared at them, relaxing very slightly, nibbling her lip nervously. She desperately wanted to find out what had happened while she had been away, and she had a feeling the people before her would provide answers.

"We just want to help you." Kida said slowly, holding up two hands in surrender. Her tattooed cheek twitched slightly. "We'll be downstairs for another couple minutes before we head out again unless you want to join us. It's just that night is falling and we need a place to stay."

Elsa made a split second decision against her better judgement. She'd played enough games and read enough books to know people could be as dangerous as the undead. Yet, the two strangers appeared to be trustworthy. Besides, there were only two of them, and Milo looked particularly weak.

"Very well." She said, getting to her feet. "I'm going to let you up here and then you're going to tell me everything you know."

She moved swiftly, lugging the chest of drawers out the way before moving the desks, allowing the two strangers up into the hallway. They watched her curiously as she heaved the defences back into place as they dropped their bags onto the ground, rolling their shoulders and fingering their weapons. _I don't trust them yet. I'll do what I need to myself._ Finally done, she straightened up, pointing them into her bedroom and following after them.

"So, what happened here?" She asked, watching them both carefully. They glanced at each other before Kida began to speak.

"It started nearly two weeks ago. It was small incidences at first – a lost child here, a missing person there. Then they began hording. More and more people were receiving bites and piling into hospitals. It took about a week for everything to fall into chaos. The city was evacuated, but the more people were leaving, the more the disease was spreading to the countryside." She paused before continuing. "Most people have headed east and south to the coast – that's why this part of the city is so empty. A bad idea, if you ask me. I'd have headed north."

Elsa frowned, fiddling with her tire iron as she absorbed the information. _So this all started just after I left? Typical. I just hope Anna didn't head east or south._

"What about you two?" she asked, peering at their travel worn clothes. "How did you come to be here?"

"We're heading north," Milo said promptly. "You're welcome to come with us if you like. I wouldn't stay here, if I were you. The horde may come back at any time, and we're too close to the city centre to be comfortable."

"We heard transmissions over our radio. There's a group of survivors just outside of the M25 at Hemel Hempstead – they're gathering supplies before heading north themselves in a couple days." Kida dug around in her rucksack for a moment before dragging out a map of London. "From what we've heard, they're a group of about twenty. We told them we would be coming, but I'm sure one more person won't be a problem."

Elsa remained silent, staring at the plain cream carpet below. Going with them and joining up with this group to the north could save her life, or sentence her to death. Choking back a yawn, she rubbed her eye, heaving a sigh instead.

"Very well." She said softly. "I shall go with you. Feel free to sleep in any of the rooms except mine. I have some basic supplies; water and food."

Somewhat reluctantly, she pulled out her pitiful cans of ravioli and pickled eggs. The two strangers glanced at each other before emptying their packs. They had everything: knives, non-perishables, soup, three large bottles of water, a survivor kit which included water purification tablets, fishing wire and a compass. They even had a full map of England that Elsa could see had notes scrawled across it, arrows pointing here and there. Ever present, in red pen, was the word 'undead'.

"You two really did prepare, didn't you?" Elsa said, a hint of irony in her tone. Kida and Milo shared a laugh.

"We broke into a fishing shop, grabbed everything we could before heading out," Milo said cheerfully, clapping his hands together and rubbing them. "Now, who wants dinner?"

* * *

Elsa was leaning over the desk chair to pick up a pair of converse when she found the note and the car keys. She was packing a duffel bag full of clothes for the journey the next day when the keys with a piece of paper had slipped out from behind a photo on her desk, landing on the ground with a thud. She went very still, frowning slightly as she peered at it, her name written in familiar handwriting on the side.

_Anna._

She plucked it up with thin fingers, hands shaking slightly as she opened the note, peering at the keys curiously.

_'Elsa, it's Anna. We tried to stay to wait for you, but we were about to be overrun by those things. We're headed north. Kristoff and Hans are fine. Sven saved our lives! There's a crowbar in closet in our bedroom. You might need it. The keys are for the Ford parked out the alley behind the house. Hang in there, love. You've gotta hold on. I love you. Hopefully, I'll see you soon. Stay safe. XOXOXO'_

Elsa felt tears prick at her eyes as she reread the note, relief blossoming in her chest for the first time since the day before. She could feel the evidence of her emotion trailing down her face, pattering lightly against the paper as she slumped against the edge of the bed, taking short, staccato breaths. _She's alive. She has to be alive. _Elsa felt her shoulders shudder as she started to sob, burying her face into the note, hoping perhaps to take a gasp of her lover's comforting scent.

"Hey, are you okay?" It was Milo. He hurried towards her, a few spare blankets bundled in his arms.

"Y-yes, I'm f-fine." Elsa replied, wiping away the tears and taking a deep breath. "I found a note from my girlfriend. She's safe, I think. Or she was when she left."

He hesitated before laying a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We're going to find her, okay? I promise."

She nodded and he got to his feet, smiling at her before heading out the door, closing it softly behind him. She watched him go, sniffing slightly. It took her a moment to summon the effort to get up. Her knees shook as she did so, making her have to grip the edge of the bed. Sighing softly, she glanced down, grimacing. The car accident had not left her unscathed; a huge, ugly bruise had formed over her shin and knee, spreading like dye over her pale skin. She could imagine it through her sweat pants. It made walking difficult.

It didn't help that her body positively screamed in protest whenever she moved. She supposed it was after the hard-core cycling she'd forced herself to do the day before.

Thinking back to Anna's note, she moved towards the closet, opening the door slowly and peering into the darkness. As Anna had said, there was a slim black crowbar waiting for her. Feeling a little like Link from Legend of Zelda, she drew the crowbar out, examining its smooth surface. She almost had to restrain herself from singing the telltale melody in her head. The crowbar was heavy, but it felt right in Elsa's grasp. She shifted it from hand to hand, her tears having dried. _With this I can fight my way to Anna. I know I can. _

She crossed the room back to her duffel bag, stuffing the last few articles of clothing into it before zipping it up.

She had a clear goal, now. She would get to Anna and they'd survive this thing together.

Elsa sat on the bed, unfurling the crumpled note and pulling the picture out of her back pocket, staring down into Anna's somehow blank eyes. She could remember the day the photo had been taken well. They'd been out in Richmond Park, staring at the herds of red deer and keeping a tight hold of Sven the husky's leash. Anna had insisted they settle on a trunk of a fallen oak, pulling out her phone and dragging Elsa into a hug, telling Hans and Kristoff to hurry up before she snapped the picture.

The memory left Elsa grinning happily, pressing the two pieces of paper to her chest before resting her head back against the bed.

* * *

Once again, Elsa awoke to something moving downstairs. Except this time, the groan of the undead had her sitting upright almost instantly, grabbing her crowbar from the side of the bed and creeping out onto the landing.

A shuffling noise from the next room told her that Kida and Milo were also awake. Lo and behold, the two poked their heads out from around Kristoff's door, weapons at the ready. Kida hefted her hammer from hand to hand, looking determined as Milo used a finger to shove his glasses up his nose.

Elsa peered over the edge of the banister rail, taking a near silent gasp of surprise before retracting swiftly. There were five of them, all of them shuffling through the hallway gormlessly. Looking to her companions, she held up five fingers, jamming her thumb over her shoulder.

"We need to leave." Kida said very softly, moving back into the room. "Milo, get ready."

It was barely dawn, but Elsa wholeheartedly agreed. She had wasted enough time here. Creeping back into her room, she got dressed swiftly, pulling on a pair of jeans and one of Anna's Hard Rock Café T-shirts and a shirt. Parting the curtain slightly, she peered out into the street below. She felt fear grip her heart at the sight. There were perhaps a dozen zombies out on the street, moving onwards like some slow moving river. She wondered for a moment where they'd call come from before she recalled what Kida had said. _They're heading to the coast, where all the fresh meat is. _The thought made her feel slightly sick.

She quietly plucked a coat out of her closet, sliding her arms into it before zipping it up quietly. The crackle set her teeth on edge, and she had to force herself to calm her thundering heart long enough to listen out for the creatures downstairs, trying to figure out if they'd heard.

Elsa nearly let a scream burst out her mouth when the door cracked open. She forced herself to calm down when Kida popped her head around the door, giving her a thumb up, asking if she was all right. Elsa nodded, ducking to the ground and shoving her feet into a pair of firm leather boots before grabbing her duffel bag and pulling it over her shoulder, shoving her tire iron back into her belt, keeping a hold of her crowbar.

But before she left, she couldn't help but cast a quick glance around the room. The bed, where she and Anna had spent countless nights making love, or reading to each other. Or the fateful time Elsa had kicked Anna out to sleep on the couch after a stupid argument about something she couldn't even remember. She felt herself smile at the memory, fiddling with the door jam. She hadn't been able to sleep, allowing Anna back into the bed after only an hour. She could remember the sound of Anna's snores, and the way she drooled on the pillows after a particularly difficult day at the youth centre.

She spared a glance at her closet. It was half empty – most of Anna's clothes had been taken, no doubt by the fiery redhead herself. Elsa almost lamented the loss of the lovely dresses and skirts and shirts she would have to leave behind. But dresses were a huge no-no. A zombie could grasp hold of her, drag her down, bite her leg, and then it would be over. Her collection of high heels also caught her attention. How she loved those shoes – it was her only vice. Lovely high heels.

Elsa nibbled her lip, glancing into the mirror set over the desk placed at the window. She looked pale, but determined. Her pale blonde hair fell about her shoulders, loose and wild.

She would have to fix that.

Quickly grabbing a hairbrush, she combed it as swiftly as she could, tying her long hair into a braid before winding it into a bun. It would have to do for now. She didn't have time to cut it short.

Casting a final, forlorn look around her and Anna's bedroom, she exited, closing the door quietly behind her. Her companions were on the landing waiting for her, securing their gear. Milo's long coat fell to almost his knees, the high collar somehow making him look bigger than he really was.

"Ready?" he murmured, clutching the rather intimidating looking wrench at his side.

"Of course." Elsa replied, peering over the banister rail again. "They're still down there."

"The garden is clear," Kida replied, moving swiftly but silently into Hans' room. Elsa followed, Milo bringing up the rear as they all crowded into the small bedroom.

The garden was indeed clear, but it wouldn't be easy to get to it. Elsa looked out the window, opening it as wide as she could. Out the back was a small outcrop where the fridge was kept in the kitchen. It had once been a pantry, but modern technology had long stripped it of its purpose.

"We can climb down onto the pantry roof and head out that way." Elsa breathed, casting Kida and Milo a glance. "I've never done it before, and that roof isn't the most stable structure."

_If only Anna were here. _She thought, feeling a keen pang of loss.

"Good thing I'm a free runner," Kida grinned, moving towards the window and taking a look. "It should support us. None of us are really packing much muscle." She cast a critical eye over Elsa and her husband before shaking her head slightly. "Well, apart from me."

"Is the kitchen door still open?" Elsa asked softly, casting Milo a look. He went slightly pale, nodding. _Shit._

"I knew I forgot something." He rubbed the back of his neck, frowning slightly before shrugging. "We'll have to be really quiet and run. Find some bikes in a back yard before legging it."

"What about a car?"

Kida and Milo turned to look at her. "A car?"

Elsa nodded. "Yeah, a car." She drew the keys out of her pocket, dangling them before them all. Their eyes went wide. "It's for the Ford parked out the back."

"Perfect."

All three gathered around the window, planning their route. First, they'd leap into the garden and scramble over the fences in the back, hop into the car and speed away. All while being as quiet as possible.

Elsa decided to go first. Shaking slightly, she tucked the crowbar into her belt beside the tire iron and thrust the window as wide as it could go. _Good thing I'm thin, _she thought, peering out of the tiny gap as she heaved herself onto the window ledge. She wobbled dangerously, swallowing nervously as she set a hand on the window jam. It was perhaps a metre drop to the roof of the pantry. She could make it.

Slowly and carefully, she allowed her legs to hang out into empty space. The ground seemed so far away… Summoning her courage, she allowed herself a moment to relax before she leaned forward and allowed herself to fall.

She landed heavily on the roof, fingernails scrabbling at it as she found her balance. Breathing hard, she peered up at the window, watching as Kida and Milo gave her encouraging smiles and the thumbs up. She grinned nervously before sliding to the ground, keeping as quiet as she could as she made her way off the patio and onto the lawn.

The kitchen door was indeed still open and, as she stared into the depths of the house, she could see the movement of the creatures. They appeared to be just standing, swaying slightly, staring gormlessly at the ceiling or the walls, their tattered clothes hanging off them. She drew her crowbar out of her belt, holding it tightly as her palms grew sweaty. _Better to be prepared than not, _she thought as she glanced nervously between the kitchen and the window above, swallowing as she watched Kida slide effortlessly onto the pantry roof.

Kida landed soundlessly on the patio, grinning at her before looking up at her husband, who was noticeably nervous. He gulped, tightening his grip on the window frame as he hung his legs over the ledge.

A groan electrified the silence. Elsa's gaze darted back to the kitchen door, feeling her eyes go wide as she watched the zombies suddenly spur into action, lumbering towards them. Her stomach lurched, fear crawling up her throat as she contained a scream, darting backwards, clutching her crowbar.

"Hurry up, Milo!" Kida hissed, wrenching her hammer out of her belt and hefting it from hand to hand. "We must leave, now!"

Elsa and Kida retreated slightly, fear making their hearts pound as the group of undead groaned in unison, moving faster now, tripping over the step outside the kitchen door and falling to the ground, crawling towards them like some seething mass.

Milo had now leapt onto the roof of the pantry, only for it to collapse under him, leaving him trapped with his foot stuck, the collar of his boot caught on a shard of wood. Elsa and Kida retreated further back, watching in horror as the zombies took note of Milo, half of the group turning to him, reaching up with clawing fingers, their groans growing louder.

"Fuck this," Kida hissed, hurrying forwards, her hammer raised high. Elsa watched, awed, as the woman brought the hammer down on the skull of one of the zombies, cracking the thick bone as easily as she would an egg. The creature crumpled, unanimated, as Kida moved onto the next one.

"Are you going to help me or not?" She cried, glancing back at Elsa as she dispatched another zombie. Elsa struggled with herself, fighting her fear and her panic as she watched Kida fight her way towards Milo, wielding her hammer as gracefully as she would a fine sword.

_Fuck, fuck! _Elsa thought wildly before she hurried forwards, driving the straight end of the crowbar into a zombie's eye, shoving the body away as it collapsed to the floor. Shaking with adrenaline and terror, she plunged onwards, smashing in another skull with a sickening crunch, blood spurting everywhere, splattering on the sleeve of her coat, the raw tang of rotten flesh making her gorge rise.

Milo smashed a zombie's head against the wall with his wench, jumping off the pantry and bursting into the fray, his brown eyes wide behind his glasses. By the time the last of seven zombies fell, they were all panting hard, blood splattered on their clothes.

"What did you say you did again?" Elsa asked between sharp gasps, a stitch having formed in her side.

Milo looked up at her, his gaunt face pale in the dawn light. "I was a linguist."

There was an awkward moment before Elsa leaned over her knees, laughing with difficulty, shaking her head. _This entire situation is ridiculous. _Milo and Kida started laughing with her, exhaling their panic in brief spurts of hysteria.

"We should get a move on," Milo said finally, pecking his wife on the cheek before pushing his bloody wench into his belt. With that, they all turned and headed to the end of the garden, coming to a halt at the fence and peering over it. Elsa felt her throat constrict at the sight before them, turning and leaning against the wood, trying not to panic again. There were over forty zombies at the far end of the alley, all shuffling their way towards them, evidently having heard the commotion of their fight. Like ants to sugar, they were drawn towards the noise, moaning at the prospect of food.

"Okay," Elsa murmured. "Okay, we move quickly and I'll drive us the hell out of here."

The other two nodded as Elsa pulled out her keys, lifting her hand and holding up three fingers.

One.

Kida tensed, tightening her grip on her hammer as she took a deep breath.

Two.

Milo glanced upwards briefly, clearly offering a prayer to God. Elsa wasn't a believer, but couldn't help but share his sentiment.

_Three._

They hauled themselves over the fence and into the alley beyond, nearly falling into the grey Ford waiting for them. Elsa unlocked it with a press of her key, opening the boot and shoving her bag into it, allowing the others to do the same before slamming it shut, hands still shaking as she hurried to the driver's side, the hairs on the nape of her neck high. The zombies at the end of the alley were moaning louder now, tripping over their feet as they moved towards them, excited by the appearance of fresh meat.

Elsa opened her door, scrambling into the driver's seat and slamming the door hard, struggling to fit the key into the ignition, glancing into the rear-view mirror as the horde of creatures moved steadily onwards, coming ever closer. Two doors shutting alerted her that the others were in the car, Kida beside her, map on her lap.

"Shit, shit, _shit!"_ Elsa cried, finally pushing the key in and slamming her foot on the clutch, turning the car on with a rumble from the engine. The radio exploded on, filling the car with the deafening hoot of a saxophone as 'Night Boat to Cairo' erupted out of the speakers. Elsa shoved the gear out of neutral and into first, pushing down the hand break and slammed on the accelerator, tearing off down the alley towards the main road.

"Go! Go!" Milo was chanting, his hands clutched on the shoulders of the seats in front of him. Elsa looked back to see the horde gaining speed, some sprinting after them, moving around their fallen fellows, maws hanging open as their hands grasped wildly at thin air.

Elsa sped out into the street, wrenching the car into second, then third gear as they flew over the bumps, skidding around the wrecks of other cars, the thunder of the music matching her aching heart.

She was going so fast she didn't have time to stop when a zombie wandered out in front of her, thundering over the front of the car and over the roof, the crunch of bone being drowned out under Graham McPherson's voice. The image of one of Anna's playlist tapes came to mind.

"Dammit!" Elsa growled, twiddling the steering wheel as Milo glanced back.

"Just keep going!" He said. She obliged, tearing down the street and turning off onto the main road, ramming the car into fourth gear as she careered across the tarmac.

"Is everyone alright?" She asked finally after nearly five minutes of panicked, erratic driving. Kida slumped back into her seat, holding a hand over her eyes before starting to laugh.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Milo said, wiping the sweat off his forehead with his hand, removing his glasses.

"I'm fine." Kida said, reaching forward and turning the radio down as the song changed to 'Oh, You Pretty Things' by David Bowie. Elsa slowed into a more comfortably speed, the affects of her panic wearing away, filling her with exhaustion.

"Let's get the hell out of dodge."

Kida grinned toothily before showing her the map.

* * *

It was mid afternoon by the time they made it to the M25. Elsa was now sitting in the back seat, staring up at the car roof as she thought back on the hellish journey through the city. It'd taken so long because of the sheer amount of carnage on the road – and it wasn't body carnage either. It was mainly cars that'd crashed. All three of them had had to shove more than a couple cars out the way so they could continue on their way. One street even had a double decker on its side, dried blood staining the red paint, making Elsa decide against looking inside. A loud groan from within told her more than enough information.

"They should be close by," Kida was saying quietly, under the impression that Elsa was asleep, which she had been.

"Where are we?" She asked groggily, sitting forward and peering at the map in Milo's lap; Kida was driving steadily northwards.

"We're on the M25, heading towards the M1 northbound." Milo said softly, a finger trailing up the road. "The survivors said they'd be around there somewhere, camped just off the road in a field."

Elsa rubbed her eyes, peering out of the window as the countryside sped by. There was a strange yearning in her chest, dragging her onwards, pulling at her at the thought of Anna. _God, I hope she's safe. _

They kept going, the road practically empty northbound – Kida had said something about most of the traffic going east and south. Indeed, the other side of the road was completely blocked.

Elsa let out a breath, running a hand through her hair and relaxing back against the seat, humming softly. It was the first time she'd had the chance to really think about their situation. Here she was, in a world experiencing a collapse, where jobs and money did not matter any longer. God, she wished she'd paid more attention to 'The Zombie Survival Guide' Anna had been reading almost a year ago. Her haunting 'you never know when you'll need it' came floating to the forefront of her mind. _Oh Anna, if only you knew how much I needed it now. _

"There!" Milo was pointing to a battered wooden sign shoved into the ground just off the road. Kida slowed down, eyebrows folding into a frown as she pushed her white hair off her forehead.

The sign read:

SURVIVORS WELCOME  
WE HAVE FOOD SHELTER WEAPONS  
GO NORTH

"That must be it!" Milo said excitedly as Kida turned off the road, driving down the slope and into the field beyond. There, Elsa could see a caravan attached to a range rover, four tents and–

"Das Boot!" She cried happily, staring at the huge red postal van parked on the outskirts of the camp. She sang low in the seat, covering her eyes as tears welled in them, relief numbing her whole body as she allowed herself to relax for the first time in two days. Das Boot, Kristoff's van.

The Ford rattled as they came to a halt. Elsa shoved herself out of the car, running towards the camp as pale faces emerged out of the tents and the campervan, the door to Das Boot sliding open as a familiar head ducked out of it.

"Elsa?" Kristoff stepped out of the van, his face breaking into an enormous grin as he hurried towards her.

But before he could reach her, a huge man wielding a rifle stopped him.

"Gaston, she's–"

"No, no, let me speak with her." His huge barrel chest swelled with importance as he stepped forward.

"Elsa!"

There was a flash of red and suddenly someone was tackling her, wrapping a pair of strong arms around her, squeezing her life out of her. _Anna…_ Elsa hugged her back, burying her face into warm skin and taking a deep breath, a sob heaving itself out of her chest.

A pair of hands took hold of her face, pushing her back slightly as a two sea-green eyes observed her worriedly. "Are you alright? Were you bitten? You got my note, that's good. Did you get the crowbar? Yes, yes I can see you did. Elsa I–"

Elsa interrupted the babble, drawing Anna as close as she could and kissing her hard, muffling her words before the redhead relaxed in her arms, letting out a tiny, satisfied sigh. Anna's lips parted for her, allowing her tongue to brush against her own. Elsa felt her knees go weak as Anna's familiar taste filled her head, a hand curling into the hair at the nape of her neck.

"Anna," She murmured, drawing back slightly to peer down into her sister-turned-lover's face. "Thank God. Thank _God…_"

She brushed a thumb against Anna's cheek, pressing their foreheads together. Anna nibbled her lip before pulling her into another hug, taking deep breaths.

"I knew you'd come."

The sound of two car doors shutting caught Elsa's attention. Still holding Anna tightly, Elsa turned her head, peering at Milo and Kida as they approached slowly.

"Welcome," said a new voice. Elsa turned again to peer at the brunette walking towards them, smiling gently. Her accent was distinctly French. "You're newcomers then?"

"Yes," Kida said, stepping forward and holding out a hand. "We're unbitten. Just got out of London. Heard your messages on the radio."

"I'm glad someone else did," the brunette said, taking Kida's hand and shaking it. "My name is Belle. You've already met Gaston." She started pointing to the others, naming them as she went. "That's Kristoff, the guy poking his head out of the caravan is Herc, that's Eric and Ariel over there by the tents, Jasmine, Aladdin, Meg, Hans," Elsa's other roommate raised a hand, jogging towards them and grinning as Belle continued, "Merida, and finally Olaf." The pintsized boy waved, sloshing water down his front from his bucket.

"My name is Elsa," she said, voice rough. "This is Kida and Milo."

"Ah, yes, we've heard a lot about you," Belle said, offering a hand which Elsa shook. "Anna hasn't stopped talking about how you're going to come riding over that slope."

"Well, she did!" Anna said, detangling herself from Elsa's arms and standing beside her, a sweaty hand clasping her own tightly. Anna peered up at Elsa, smiling shyly. "I never doubted for a second."

"Come, sit! We have food and a spare tent if you want one," Belle said, half turning before leading the group into the camp, settling herself beside the campfire. "We've got some sausages cooking at the moment. Would you like some?"

Elsa felt her stomach rumble and she grinned despite herself. "Yes, please."

* * *

Night fell around the camp, bringing with it the cold. The group was settled around the fire, devouring cans of beans and telling the others of life before the outbreak.

"I was a hunter," Gaston proclaimed loudly, his chest puffing out once again as he sent the women around the campfire a roguish wink. "I could track anything, and put it down. I've been all over the world."

"I was a librarian," Belle said, holding up the worn book she was reading by torchlight. "My father is–" Her face fell slightly, faltering over her words, "was, and inventor. He… didn't make it."

There was a moment of respectful silence before Kristoff spoke, his rumbling voice comforting Elsa as she cuddled Anna closer. "I worked in the ice business. Y'know, transporting ice around the restaurants so they could keep their fish cold and fresh. Elsa, Hans, Anna and I moved together from Norway."

Eyes peered curiously at both herself and Anna. Elsa cleared her throat, smiling, the truth of their escape from Norway sitting like a lump in the base of her throat. "I'm an architect. I thought there would be better job opportunities out here than back at home. Kristoff and Anna met in university and Hans has known me since I worked for his company in Norway."

Anna smiled, tangling their fingers together. "I work with kids in Brixton at the youth centre. I trained in psychology. That's when Olaf comes in."

The black haired ten-year-old grinned and piped up. "Anna rescued me when the zombies broke into the youth centre. She carried me all the way home."

Anna grinned and reached out, ruffling Olaf's hair. "He's a good kid. His parents weren't around when we checked out his house so we bought him with us."

There was an indignant 'woof' and the group laughed as Sven the Husky rolled onto his back, wagging his tail as his tongue lolled out of his mouth. Olaf grinned and dived forwards, burying himself into the thick mantle of fur around Sven's throat, giggling happily.

A comfortable silence followed before Eric rose to his feet, stretching and yawning. "I'm heading to bed. Who's taking first watch?"

"I shall," Gaston volunteered, picking up his rifle and shouldering it as he got to his feet. "Everyone else can get to bed. We change watcher in an hour."

The group dispersed, Gaston clambering up onto of the caravan as the others made their way to their respective tents.

Anna rose to her feet, keeping hold of Elsa's hand, forcing her to follow. In the flickering light from the fire, Elsa could see Anna's smirk.

"Am I sleeping in your tent tonight, Anna?" Olaf asked, fiddling with his fingers tentatively.

"Uh…" Elsa began, sharing a look with Anna.

"No, kiddo," Kristoff said, coming up behind the boy and wrapping his arms around his tiny waist and hauling him up onto his shoulders, much to Olaf's delight. "You're bunking with me and Sven tonight!"

The two wandered off, leaving Elsa and Anna to themselves.

"So, you saved him?" Elsa asked, throwing Anna a shy smile, rubbing the back of Anna's hand with her thumb.

"Yeah," she replied, leading Elsa to her own tent. "When we went to his house, his parents weren't… human. But he doesn't know that. We told him they left." She sighed before kicking off her shoes and ducking through the flaps. "He didn't seem too upset about it. I mean, I can't imagine why. He'd turn up to the youth centre every week with a black eye, or bruised ribs, or something awful."

Elsa toed off her shoes and followed Anna into the tent, frowning slightly. "Couldn't you call social services or something?"

"By the time I realised, it was too late. Shit had already hit the fan…" Anna turned to peer at her, smiling ruefully. "So that's pretty much it."

Elsa settled herself down, peering at the redhead as she zipped up the tent, giving them the first bit of privacy they'd had all day. Anna turned to peer at her, nibbling her lip, hesitating as silence fell between them.

"I… I was so scared." Anna admitted, hanging her head slightly. "I knew you would come but…"

"Shh," Elsa leaned over, cupping Anna's cheek with a hand. "I'm here now."

Elsa drew Anna towards her, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead, then her cheek and finally her lips, humming softly when Anna returned it, thin fingers brushing through her hair.

The redhead surged forward, pinning her down onto the sleeping bag below, teeth digging into her bottom lip. A hot breath was shared between them as nimble fingers started on Elsa's shirt buttons, pushing the shirt aside and pushing up her T-shirt.

Anna suddenly pulled away, glancing down and giggling.

"This is mine!"

"Yes, it is." Elsa replied, blushing slightly as the redhead pulled away, sitting up and drawing her own shirt over her head, leaving her in a plain, white bra.

"I'm sorry I couldn't rustle up something a little… sexier for you," Anna began, moving to straddle Elsa, placing a hand on her chest and pushing her back into the plush nylon below. "But this will have to do."

Elsa tried to make her throat work, her mouth going dry as she watched Anna cup her own breasts, thumbing her nipples through the thin fabric. The redhead smirked, watching on as Elsa struggled to find words.

"You're beautiful anyway," she managed, placing her hands on Anna's hips before she sat up, trailing her fingers up the redhead's spine until she could fiddle with the bra's catch. "You're beautiful in anything."

She pressed sweet kisses to the soft skin of Anna's neck, savouring her scent as she tipped her head bag, allowing Elsa more room. Elsa nibbled at the flesh, trailing a trail up to the lobe of Anna's ear, catching at it with her teeth.

"You've managed to turn the tables on me," Anna said, laughing breathlessly as she clutched at Elsa shoulders. "I was supposed to seduce and ravish you as a reward for returning to me."

"I've already got my reward," Elsa murmured in reply, unhooking Anna's bra. The redhead pulled it off, casting it carelessly aside before draping her arms around Elsa's neck, nibbling her lip.

"Do you now?"

Elsa grinned, palming Anna's breasts gently, teasing her with feather-light touches. "Yes. Yes I do."

Anna laughed again before leaning in for a kiss. It started out innocently enough; gentle pecks that left Elsa hungry for more. And Anna didn't disappoint. She took Elsa's bottom lip between her teeth, tugging slightly as she popped open the button of the blonde's jeans, unzipping her slowly. The sound cracked around them, making Elsa break away for a second to listen out for people.

Anna dipped her head; trailing hot, open mouth kisses along the line of Elsa's neck, humming softly. The blonde moaned softly before pushing her lover away, placing a finger over Anna's mouth before she could complain. Giving her what she imagined was a sexy smile, she reached for the bottom of her T-shirt, pulling it over her head before getting to work on her bra, gesturing for Anna undress as well. The redhead complied, shuffling back and kicking off her socks and jeans, tearing off her underwear and bundling them into a pile in the corner. Elsa copied her, watching her heatedly.

"I was starting to think I'd never have you again." Anna whispered, crawling over Elsa, pushing her back down as she straddled her before pressing a kiss to her lips. "I knew you'd come eventually, but I still worried."

"You have me now." Elsa replied, wrapping her arms around Anna's neck and sighing happily. "Now and forever."

* * *

**A.N: Howdy everybody!**

**This is what I've been working on in secret for you guys, and especially for PhantomGemini, who's been having a rough time. I wrote this for her because she needs cheering up! (Go check out her fan fiction Movie Star Love because it's great and she deserves recognition for it!)**

**I may or may not post a second part to this detailing Anna, Kristoff, Hans and Olaf's escape from London, and I'm sorry for cutting short le smut, but it was already waaaay too long. Longer than I expected it to be. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Lots of love,**

**Wolf**


End file.
